Sk8er Boi
by SakuraKamichama
Summary: Vous connaissez la chanson Sk8er Boi d'Avril Lavigne ? Et bien je l'ai transposée en tant qu'histoire d'amour SakuNaru. À écouter en lisant.


Alors que ce soit clair, je compte continuer ma fic Kiss And Tell. C'est juste que je n'avais pas trop le moral, j'ai eu un gros blocage au niveau de l'écriture alors voilà… J'ai écrit un petit one-shot pour me débarrasser de certaines idées avant de la continuer. Donc voilà =)  
Hi everybody (writing in English too so those who don't speak French can understand le too) ! So about my other fic (Kiss And Tell), I'm planning on going on with it. It's just that I havent't had the best of moods to continue typing it these days and I also had a major writing block as well as ideas that couldn't have suited it. So I wrote this litte one-shot so I could clear a bit my head. So that's all

Naru-chan ne m'appartient en aucun point !

Sakura avait toujours été la fille que personne ne remarquait, même malgré ses cheveux roses, qu'elle cachait la plupart du temps. Mais maintenant c'était différent. Elle n'était plus la petite fille timide qui ne pouvait pas dire à son amour d'enfance qu'elle l'aimait. Mais ça, c'était avant qu'elle n'ait sa chance.

La jeune fille aux cheveux rose avait eu un faible pour Naruto depuis qu'elle avait, quoi ? cinq ans ? Mais lui était amoureux de Hinata Hyuuga, qui était la fille la plus convoitée du lycée, parce qu'elle venait d'une grande et riche famille de la noblesse. Sakura savait qu'elle aussi l'aimait, mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire à cause de son statut social, de ses amies Ino et Karin, ainsi que de son cousin Neji, qui n'aimaient pas la pensée de voir la gentille petite Hinata sortir avec le pitre qu'était Naruto. Ils lui firent changer d'avis, ce qui pour Sakura, était une preuve que l'amour de la brune pour lui n'était qu'illusion. Alors lorsque Naruto demanda à la jeune fille aux yeux nacrés de sortir avec lui, elle lui répondit qu'elle n'était pas intéressée. C'est là que Sakura faisait son entrée et réparait le cœur brisé du blond.

5 ans plus tard, quand ils eurent 21 ans, Naruto devint célèbre avec son groupe, nommé « Kyuubi ». Sakura y jouait en tant que chanteuse féminine principale et seconde guitariste par moments, remplaçant Naruto en tant que guitariste principale lors de ses solos. Avec eux jouaient Sasuke Uchiha, le meilleur ami de Naruto , guitariste lui aussi, Shikamaru Nara, ami commun de Sakura et de Naruto depuis la seconde aux basses, Kiba Inuzuka, leur camarade de classe de première à la batterie, Sai, qui, bizarrement refusait de donner son nom de famille, au clavier et Gaara No Sabaku, le meilleur ami d'enfance de Sakura, au synthé, sans oublier leur manager, Kakashi Hatake, alias « Le papa pervers » comme l'appelaient la plupart des garçons du groupe. Sakura ne l'appelait que par « Papa », ayant perdu ses parents assez tôt dans sa vie. Elle adorait jouer avec « ses garçons », les considérant comme des frères, tout en étant dans une relation amoureuse avec Naruto, connue seulement par le groupe en question. Sur scène, c'étaient les meilleurs amis du monde mais lorsqu'ils avaient un moment rien qu'à eux, il était extrêmement difficile de les détacher.

« Alors ? Quelle est notre prochaine destination ?»

Kakashi se gratta la tête devant la question, plus que pertinente de Kiba.

« Et pourquoi on ne reviendrait pas sur le lieu de notre rencontre, proposa Naruto.

-Je pense que ce serait une bonne idée P'pa, vu que ça va faire bientôt 4 ans et demi qu'on tourne autour du monde sans s'arrêter, une petite pause par la case départ nous ferait le plus grand bien. »

Devant l'enthousiasme qua Sakura venait d'apporter à la salle, Kakashi ne put qu'être d'accord avec le blond et la rose.

« Prochain arrêt : Konoha ! »

POV Hina-chan

Voilà cinq ans que je n'avais pas eu de nouvelles de Naruto. Malgré que je l'aie si froidement rejeté, j'avais tout de même des sentiments pour lui. Aujourd'hui n'étant pas un jour spécial, je me mis à regarder la télévision, zappant rapidement jusqu'à une certaine chaîne musicale, directement importée des Etats-Unis, j'ai nommé MTV. Le clip suivant allait être de « Kyuubi », un nom qui ne me disait rien. C'est alors que je vis en gros plan un visage familier, orné de cheveux blonds en bataille, de grands yeux bleus et des sortes de moustaches sur ses joues. Mon cœur rata un battement.

« Naruto… »

Il se mit alors à chanter avec une fille aux cheveux rose, vaguement familière ainsi qu'avec d'autres têtes, que j'avais connues au lycée. Tout en regardant la vidéo, je vis un texte défiler en bas d'écran : « Kyuubi est de retour à sa ville natale ! Un concert sera prévu le 28 Mars au lycée de la Feuille, soyez au rendez-vous ! ». Je n'attendis pas une minute de plus et attrapai mon téléphone, composant deux numéros à la suite, afin de faire un double-appel à trois.

« Karin, Ino ? Vous êtes au courant pour Naruto et son groupe ?

-Oui ! J'en suis diiiingue ! D'ailleurs j'ai déjà acheté mes places pour leur concert à Konoha !

-Pareil que Karin ! Tu n'étais pas au courant, toi ?

-Non pas tout à fait…Vous pensez que je devrais aller m'acheter un billet aussi ?

-Pas la peine ! Heureusement qu'Ino est là ! Je t'ai acheté une place pour toi aussi. J'étais sûre que tu voudrais y aller. De toute façon, à cette heure-ci, les billets doivent sûrement être déjà épuisés !

-Merci Ino ! Dans ce cas je vous vois demain ?

-D'accord ! Devant le lycée, à notre endroit habituel ! »

Je souris lorsque je raccrochai, elles pensaient toujours à tout. Maintenant, il ne me restait plus qu'à me trouver des vêtements qui me mettent en valeur pour que je puisse me démarquer de la foule !

POV Saku-chan

Nous y voilà, le 28 Mars, jour de notre concert à notre ville natale, ainsi que jour de mon anniversaire. J'étais donc doublement excitée à l'idée de revoir les personnes que je connaissais à mon lycée mais que je n'avais pas pu contacter pendant mes tournées. Je me dépêchai de m'habiller avec les premiers vêtements qui me tombaient sous la main et courir jusqu'à la salle commune de l'hôtel que nous avion réservé. Il était assez tard dans la matinée, et en regardant ma montre, je compris que les autres devaient être réveillés, vu qu'il était déjà onze heures. Ils m'avaient donc laissé faire une grasse matinée pour mon anniversaire !

Arrivée devant la salle, j'ouvris la porte et soudain je me sentis tomber à terre sous le poids de quatre hommes.

« Vous êtes lourds ! J'étouffe là !

-Gomen Sakura-chan ! Mais c'était trop tentant ! Normalement Shikamaru et Sasuke auraient dû le faire aussi mais ils nous ont lâchés à la dernière seconde !

-Hn. Qui aurait bien voulu suivre ton idée complétement stupide ? Bon, à part Kiba. Le fait que Kakashi et Gaara y aient participé m'étonne encore.

-Sasuke-teme ! »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire devant leurs gamineries. Malgré qu'ils soient toujours comme ça, ils se considéraient comme des frères. J'attrapai Sasuke par derrière et me mis en sorte qu'il me porte sur son dos.

« Allez ! Un tour de la salle mon fidèle destrier ! »

Je n'avais pas besoin de regarder pour savoir que Naruto était mort de rire et que les autres retenaient leurs rires. Bizarrement, Sasuke me fit le tour de la salle sans broncher, jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive vers les canapés. Il me jeta et commença à me chatouiller.

« Tricheur ! Arrête ! »

J'en avais les larmes aux yeux et mon ventre suppliait qu'il arrête.

« Pas avant que tu n'aies supplié Sa Majesté Sasuke de sa grâce. »

Je jetai un regard vers Naruto, qui comprit immédiatement ce qu'il devait faire.

« Halte là ! Laissez donc cette jeune demoiselle et battons-nous pour sa capture ! »

Sasuke eut son sourire en coin tellement familier et attrapa deux baguettes avant d'en lancer une au blond.

« Penses-tu être capable de me battre ? »

C'est là que Kakashi s'interposa :

« Bon, je sais que vous vous amusez, mais il serait l'heure d'aller manger un bout, avant de commencer les préparations pour ce soir. Non ? »

Nous acquiesçâmes tous, et le suivîmes jusqu'à un restaurant, que Naruto avait choisi.

« Ichiraku Ramen ?

-T'es pas sérieux ! »

J'ai dû omettre de vous parler de la passion que Naruto portait envers les ramens, surtout ceux d'Ichiraku.

« Ben quoi ? »

Les autres garçons secouèrent la tête, alors que moi je continuais à rire. Nous entrâmes donc tous et vîmes que le restaurant était vide.

« Je me suis chargé de réserver tout le restaurant rien que pour nous ! »

Naruto commença à sourire de toutes ses dents et se frotta la nuque.

« Bon on va pas rester là comme des idiots ! J'ai faim moi ! »

Et effectivement mon ventre gargouilla comme pas permis à ce moment-là. Les garçons rigolèrent, et lorsque je fis mine de bouder, Naruto vint me prendre dans ses bras, avant de nous diriger vers une table. Lui et moi connaissions bien cet endroit, parce qu'on y venait souvent lorsqu'on revenait à Konoha.

« Puis-je prendre vos commandes ? »

C'était Ayame, la fille du propriétaire qui venait de parler. Comme Naruto avait réservé tout le restaurant, les serveurs avaient pu partir eux-aussi.

« Ayame-chan ! Comment tu vas ?

-Sakura ! Je ne t'avais pas reconnue ! Tu as tellement changé !

-Et toi tu es restée aussi belle qu'il y a 5 ans. »

Ayame avait été ma meilleure amie, malgré les années qui nous séparaient. Elle se plongea dans une discussion avec Naruto et Sasuke, jusqu'à ce que mon ventre gargouille de nouveau.

« Oh ! Désolée, j'étais tellement contente de vous voir que j'en ai complétement oublié mes tâches !

-C'est pas grave Ayame-chan, je comprends comment ça doit être…Ne pas revoir tes amis avant 5 ans, je n'aurais sûrement pas pu le supporter. Et… En passant, tu n'as rien de prévu ce soir ?

-Non, pourquoi ? »

Je fouillai dans mon sac et sortis deux billets pour notre concert de ce soir et les lui tendis.

« Ça nous ferait vraiment plaisir si tu pouvais venir nous voir ! Comme ça, il y aura au moins une tête familière dans le public !

-Merci Sakura ! Bon, retournons au travail… Que puis-je vous servir ?

-Des ramens au poulet s'il-te-plaît Ayame-chan !

-Au bœuf pour moi avec tous les suppléments, cria Naruto

-Je pense que je vais prendre comme Sakura.

-Excellent choix Uchiha-kun.

-Moi, je prendrai aux fruits de mer, déclarèrent, en même temps, Sai et Gaara. »

Ayame et moi partîmes pour un fou rire d'une dizaine de seconde pendant lesquelles Sai et Gaara nous regardèrent comme deux folles.

« Et pour finir, Shikamaru et moi prendrons des ramens aux légumes.

-Donc, deux ramens au poulet, un au bœuf avec tous les suppléments, deux aux fruits de mer et deux aux légumes ! Je vous apporte ça tout de suite ! »

Dès qu'Ayame partit, les conversations fusèrent, tous étant excités par le concert qui allait se dérouler le soir-même.

Ellipse de 2 heures

Nous voilà à moins de cinq heures du concert. ET JE N'AI RIEN À ME METTRE ! Catastrophe !  
Bon…Je crois que j'exagère un peu, mais tout de même…Je ne sais absolument pas comment m'habiller ! Bon…Voyons mes valises. Et si je mettais cette robe-là ? Ou cette jupe avec les chaussettes hautes rayées et trouées avec mon T-Shirt blanc avec des écritures noires ?

Ellipse de 2 heures

Alors les vêtements, c'est fait ! Il ne me reste plus que le maquillage et les cheveux ! Alors…Mon eyeliner, mon mascara, mon fard à paupière trio (blanc/gris/noir) et mon gloss. Ça devrait le faire comme ça ! Et pour mes cheveux… Un petit coup de fer à boucler, des mini-tresses et mes barrettes en forme de diamants noirs. Je crois que je suis prête pour la scène avec ça.

Ellipse d'une heure

Lorsque je sortis de ma chambre, je vis Naruto ouvrir grand la bouche en voyant ma tenue. J'avais fini par décider de me mettre dans une jupe noire qui donnait l'impression de partir en lambeaux, des chaussettes en résille blanches, une descendue jusqu'à ma cheville et l'autre remontée au maximum et tenue par un porte-jarretelles. Mon haut était un débardeur blanc, avec des inscriptions noires, en réalité les noms de mes chansons préférées de « Kyuubi » et dont les bretelles étaient entourées de résille noire. Je m'étais fait un regard style smoky eyes et avais mis un léger coup de gloss rose sur mes lèvres. Pour mes cheveux, je n'avais pas réussi à bien les faire boucler, alors ils n'étaient que légèrement ondulés, avec mes mini-tresses toutes droites bien voyantes. Aussi, au lieu de mettre des barrettes en forme de diamants, je m'étais contentée de clips en forme de rubans noirs au cœur blanc. Si vous ne l'aviez pas compris, j'adorais m'habiller en noir et blanc pour les concerts. Naruto me planta rapidement un baiser sur ma joue avant de me prendre la main et de me mener vers les autres membres du groupe.

« On doit déjà y aller Sakura-chan. On doit tester la qualité des micros et répéter un peu. »

J'acquiesçais et le suivi de bon cœur. Nous entrâmes tous dans notre bus noir qui portait une inscription en une sorte de dégradé rouge : « Kyuubi ». Il nous suffisait que d'une vingtaine de minutes pour arriver au lycée, où les élèves eurent droit à une journée de libre grâce aux installations de notre concert.

« Vous pouvez aller vous promener un peu. On se retrouve ici dans une demi-heure ?

-D'accord P'pa ! »

Après avoir répondu pour nous tous, je pris la tête du groupe pour aller visiter notre lycée, dans lequel nous n'avions pas mis les pieds depuis plus de 2 ans, ayant aussi loupé les rencontres d'anciens élèves des années passées. La demi-heure accordée passa rapidement, alors lorsque nous revînmes sur nos pas, quel fut notre surprise de voir une ligne déjà formée pour arriver à la salle du concert, alors qu'il n'allait pas commencer avant une autre heure ! Je fis signe aux garçons de passer aussi discrètement que possible, tout en courant pour rejoindre l'entrée des artistes d'un soir.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, nous étions hors d'haleine. Naruto avait réussi à se faire remarquer par des fans, une blonde et une rousse suivie d'une brune, qui m'avaient l'air vaguement familières. C'est là que je réalisai qui elles étaient : Ino, Karin et Hinata ! Je fis de mon mieux pour ne pas montrer ma stupeur lors de la répétition. Elles étaient maquillées comme des rockeuses, alors qu'il y à 5 ans elles détestaient toutes ça ! Apparemment personne ne le remarqua.

Alors que je profitai de ma pause avant le concert, Sasuke et Gaara vinrent me voir.

« On sait que tu les a vues Saky'. »

Mes yeux tournèrent en billes rondes.

« Ne t'en fais pas, elles n'ont aucune chance face à toi. Hinata l'a laissé il y a 5 ans. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il voudrait d'elle maintenant.

-Mais franchement ! Tu les as vues ? Pour qui elles se prennent ? Elles haïssaient notre groupe il y a 5 ans et maintenant on dirait de vraies groupies ! »

Je pouffais de rire à la remarque de Gaara. Mais je devais reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas entièrement tort. Moi-même je partageais son avis.

« Allez les enfants ! C'est l'heure d'entrer en scène !

-On arrive P'pa ! »

Nous montâmes sur la scène et Naruto commença à chauffer la foule :

« Bonsoir Konoha ! Vous savez pas comme ça fait du bien d'être de retour chez soi ! »

Il me lança un regard, et je compris immédiatement qu'il voulait que je continue à sa place.

« J'espère que vous êtes prêts à danser pendant 4 heures de rock avec nous ! »

La foule cria pour monter son accord. Naruto jeta un coup d'œil à chaque membre sur scène, qui entamèrent la première chanson de notre programme. Je chantai de bon cœur avec Naruto, l'accompagnant de ma guitare électrique rose, avec des motifs de fleurs violets. Lorsque nous arrivâmes à la fin de notre programme, Naruto et Sasuke prirent la parole, et je me doutai bien qu'ils avaient répété leur discours.

« Aujourd'hui comme vous le savez, est un jour très spécial pour « Kyuubi », car nous avons pu revenir sur nos racines, dans ce lycée qui a été le nôtre il y a quelques années de cela, et aussi parce qu'aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 28 Mars. Qui a une idée pourquoi cette date est si importante ? »

Ils marquèrent une pause, avant de reprendre du même souffle.

« Aujourd'hui, ce 28 Mars, notre guitariste et principale vocaliste féminine, j'ai nommé Sakura Haruno, fête ses 21 ans. »

Les spots se tournèrent vers moi alors que la foule applaudissait. En voyant le regard enthousiaste de Kiba et de Naruto, je fis une petite courbette et entrepris de prendre la parole à mon tour, mais le duo de siamois me coupa avant.

« En son honneur, nous avons décidé de chanter une dernière chanson, dédiée à la rose de « Kyuubi ». Sai et nous allons nous occuper de la première partie, que vous pourrez répéter si vous voulez, en même temps que Kiba, Shikamaru et Gaara. Alors ? C'est parti ! »

Je remarquai que je n'arrêtai pas de sourire pendant toute la chanson. Même le public avait rejoint le chant, me souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire. Lorsque nous revînmes dans les coulisses, je me jetai au cou de mes amis, leur exprimant ma gratitude à travers mes gestes.

« Mais qui était le génie derrière ce plan ?

-Merci de du compliment Sakura-chan !

-C'était toi Naruto ? »

Le blond ne fit que d'agrandir son sourire, si cela était possible.

« Je vais aller dans la salle commune me reposer un peu, vous m'y rejoignez après ? »

Les garçons acquiescèrent alors que Sasuke et Gaara la suivirent.

POV Hina-chan

J'avais réussi à m'infiltrer dans les coulisses…Maintenant il ne me restait plus qu'à trouver Naruto.

« Bon, je vais pas tarder à aller voir Sakura-chan ! Je passe juste chercher son cadeau dans le bus et je reviens !

-Fais gaffe Naruto ! Tu parles trop fort !

-Oups ! »

Après s'être fait à nouveau réprimander par Sai, Naruto prit un couloir…Couloir qui menait directement à moi ! Je me décollai du mur et m'approcha de Naruto.

« Naruto-kun ?

-C'est toi, Hinata ?

-Oui. »

Je souriais, il s'était rappelé de mon nom ! Enfin, il fallait tout de même dire qu'il était amoureux de moi il y a 5 ans…

« Quoi de beau Hyûga-san ? »

Je frissonnai, alors maintenant ce n'était plus Hinata, ni Hinata-chan mais Hyûga-san…

« Je vais très bien, j'imagine que toi aussi, vu ton succès.

-Notre succès tu veux dire ? Je ne serais rien sans mes amis, et « Kyuubi » n'existerait même pas.

-Euh…Oui, désolée.

-Il y avait une raison particulière pour que tu viennes me parler aujourd'hui ? »

Je n'avais pas prévu d'excuse pour cette question… Bon, l'improvisation n'a jamais fait de mal à personne non ?

« Je voulais te féliciter pour le groupe.

-Ah, merci ! Mais je crois qu'il y a autre chose, tu m'as l'air troublée. »

J'avais oublié à quel point il était lent des fois mais que pour les sentiments, il était le premier à les remarquer.

« En fait, je voulais te parler de… »

POV Saku-chan

Où est-il passé ? Je n'arrêtais pas de me le demander. Les gars me dirent qu'il devait être parti prendre quelque chose dans le bus. Je pris donc le chemin pour m'y rendre et m'arrêta lorsque je vis Naruto parler avec Hinata.

« En fait, je voulais te parler d'il y a 5 ans. Lorsque je t'ai repoussé. Je voulais te demander si je pouvais avoir une deuxième chance avec toi »

Naruto prit l'air de quelqu'un qui réfléchissait, me brisant de l'intérieur chaque seconde qu'il passait dans son silence.

« Tu sais, Hinata, je ne peux que te remercier de ce que tu m'as fait il y a 5 ans. Grâce à cela, j'ai pu fonder ce groupe en compagnie de mes amis. Mais vois-tu, tu m'as fait souffrir, terriblement. Je ne serais pas la même personne qu'aujourd'hui si ce n'était pour une personne. »

Il se dirigea vers moi, il m'avait donc repérée. J'avais les larmes aux yeux, ayant peur de sa réponse.

« Hinata, je te présente Sakura. Ou plutôt, je te la représente. Vous aviez été amies à une époque mais plus depuis le lycée. Et Hinata, je te présente aussi la personne qui a réparé mon cœur après que tu me l'aie brisé. C'est aussi la personne sans qui je ne vois pas mon avenir. Donc désolé Hinata, mais c'est non. Tu as eu ta chance, mais tu l'as laissée passer. »

Avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter autre chose, elle partit en courant, les larmes dégoulinant de ses yeux. Je tournai la tête pour regarder Naruto, qui m'embrassa aussitôt que nos yeux firent un contact.

« Tu étais sérieux par rapport à tout à l'heure ?

-Tu ne sais pas à quel point, Sakura-chan. »

C'était vraiment mon meilleur anniversaire…

Alors ? Vous avez trouvé ça comment ?  
Des avis, des commentaires ?  
Voulez-vous une suite, une séquelle ?

Bien à vous, Sakura Kamichama


End file.
